Bottom of the Barrel
Bottom of the Barrel is the third episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness and the third episode overall. The episode aired on November 25, 2015 with a rating of TV-PG-V. Characters *Chrome *Bagel *Hope *Daccino *Frederick *Cop E. Wright *Boss E. Wright Plot Frederick is cleaning the kitchen of Papa Squeegee with a metallic broom. Frederick turns around and sees that Chrome is there, sipping a cup of Squeegee Cola. Chrome leans back on the wall as Frederick explains it's past closing time. Chrome visually doesn't care and Frederick sighs, joining him by throwing the broom aside and getting a Squeegee Coffee. Frederick explains that he wanted to be a comedian but instead he got stuck at the bottom of the barrel. He begins to complain about how bad his job his, when Chrome decides to do something. Chrome explains he's going to fix things, and all he has to do is show up at work tomorrow. Frederick thinks he has nothing to lose so he finishes sweeping up the floor and leaves. Chrome immediately calls Bagel to the store. Bagel complains that it's 2:00 at night, but Chrome doesn't care and forces Bagel to come over to the store. Chrome hands Bagel a hammer as they begin renovating the building, attempting to make it an entire comedy theater. Chrome accidentally drops a handsaw on his foot and begins to shout censored curse words. Bagel wonders how a black bar is on Chrome's mouth. Chrome rips the bar off and throws it onto the ground, stating he doesn't know either. Getting back to chopping wood, Chrome decides work is going too slow and calls up Hope and Daccino to help him. Cutting to two hours later, Chrome continues to work when suddenly, Frederick storms through the door with his hat on, forgetting he left his soda can in the kitchen. Frederick sees everybody working on the place and immediately feels grateful. He hops up onto the wooden stage and begins to tell corny jokes. This impedes Bagel's building progress. The camera pans to the sky as it turns morning. Chrome is passed out on the floor as Frederick is still telling jokes. The comedy stage is just about done. The boss of the restaurant comes in and realizes this can be a giant business opprontunity—dinner and a show. The boss has dollar signs in his eyes and immediately slaps an "Employee of the Forever" sticker on Chrome's face. Chrome wakes up and notices the sticker. Chrome decides that at least he's going to get some pay for this and goes along with it. A few seconds of silence pass which is broken when Chrome rips the sticker off. Frederick is overwhelmingly happy and expresses his graditude towards Chrome and the others from the stage. They all say it was no problem as visitors come in the restaurant. Frederick begins to start his comedy act on the spot, treating the visitors as part of it. The visitors love it and give Frederick tips and money. Frederick is grateful. Chrome and the others exit, proud that they made someone happy. Chrome goes back home and begins to watch The Barber. On commercial break, an advertisement for Papa Squeegee comes on showing Frederick. Chrome is a bit concerned as he eventually begins to see more advertisements of Frederick. Chrome is happy that Frederick has popularity, and says that he got it quick. Chrome makes himself lunch and begins to eat a sandwich outside of his house. A limosuine with Frederick in it passes by as he begins to become more self-absorbed, making jokes out of others. Frederick makes a joke about Chrome and he gets upset. Chrome tells Frederick that the fame shouldn't get to his head. Frederick looks at Chrome and at his golden steering wheel, and decides to keep driving. Chrome tries to run after Frederick, but he can't as he says his "stick legs are too weak". Chrome gets in his car and chases after Frederick. Cop E. Wright notices Chrome is going 0.001% over the speed limit, and the police chase after Chrome. Chrome speeds up and catches up to Frederick. Frederick rams the side of Chrome's car and makes a left turn. Chrome follows Frederick throughout the city. Frederick throws several things at Chrome. Chrome dodges them and the police make a barracade which Frederick and Chrome both get caught in, so they both make a u-turn only to be caught by the cops behind them. Chrome is sentenced behind bars. Frederick comes to Chrome's prison cell and sits on the floor. Frederick says that his boss made him tear down the comedy stand due to one customer called "Tumb L. Ierr" getting offended at its color pallete. Frederick apologized for what happened as his boss calls him and tells him to get back to work. Chrome smiles and accepts Frederick's apology. A warden comes and releases Chrome due to somebody bailing him out. That somebody is revealed to be Frederick, who used the money he had. Chrome is grateful. Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the phrase "bottom of the barrel", which means something of very low quality such as a bad job. *An oversight by the animators was a very small kitchen door. This flaw was then given an explanation later in the episode on a sign that says "Unusually Sized Kitchen Doors On Sale!" References *One of Frederick's puns is "What did the skeleton say to the other skeleton? You need to put a little more backbone into it!". This may be a reference to the character Papyrus from Undertale cracking an attempt at a joke. **Additionally, a Mettaton poster is seen in a few scenes. *The Employee of the Forever sticker says "WoW" instead of "wow", which is a confirmed reference to World of Warcraft. *The part of the chase scene where Frederick begins throwing items at Chrome is a reference to Mario Kart, specifically the banana with eyes that Chrome slips on. Timecards *Two Hours Later Gallery re.png|Refurbishing of Papa Squeegee. infinity.png|The sticker Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes Category:Episodes